Yagura (Waterkai)
| anime debut = | vg debut = | appears in = Manga Only }} | previous affiliation = | team = | previous team = | occupation = Mizukage | previous occupation = }} | host = | hidenjutsu = }} was the jinchūriki of the Three-Tailed Giant Turtle and the of . When the Three-Tails was captured by , it had no host and roamed out in the wild. Background During his time as , the village was known as the , mostly because of the barbaric ritual where s kill one another in order to graduate. This practice was discontinued when an entire graduating batch of Academy students were massacred by a young . It is likely that Yagura was the Mizukage whom Zabuza tried to assassinate when he revolted. Yagura was also known to dispatch Kiri-nin who were suspected of being disloyal to the village immediately (commending and taking as his direct subordinate after assassinating of the ). Yet despite the terror of his reign, he appeared to be kind. Apparently the people of Kiri feared that Yagura was being manipulated, a fear which was confirmed by , who saw through an unnamed genjutsu with his ,Naruto chapter 458, page 10 later identified by Kisame as the work of .Naruto chapter 507, pages 13-15 Appearance Yagura has unkempt gray hair, pink eyes, and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye all the way down his cheek. He has a dull expression and wears a gray undershirt with short mesh sleeves which has a metal plate of a Kirigakure sewn onto it. He also wears a long green scarf around his neck, a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green indument that hangs on his legs, and black pants. He's one of the few ninjas to not wear sandals, instead relying on a pair of brown boots opened on the back. On his back he carries a staff-like pole weapon with uneven hooks with a green flower on the end of the larger hook. Abilities Yagura was presumed to be a powerful shinobi due to him being chosen as the Mizukage at a very young age, and was also one of the few jinchūriki that were able to fully their tailed beast.Naruto chapter 458, page 03 He wielded what seems to be a large staff, with two hooks on each end, one larger than the other, along with a flower on the larger end. The flower itself could apparently spread an illustrious smell, which invoked hallucinations of wickedness and horror upon any victim who sniffed up the staff's aroma. Only an opponent as strong as was ever able to defeat and overwhelm Yagura, and his brother claims that Yagura would have been an undefeated warrior in battle, if it wasn't for Madara's . Kenjutsu Yagura was during his time and despite his age one of the most skilled swordsmen in the world. His mastery over the bladed weapon allowed him to develop a style so demanding and complex as Unshūmusan, and be the only one to fully master it for years. He was also very proficient in staff-wielding, using the hooks on the edges of his staff to tear away flesh, wood and stone. Part II Shinobi World War Arc He is resurrected by , along with the other deceased jinchūriki through the , to fight in the .Naruto manga; Chapter 515 Trivia * The word means "tower" or "turret". It could also refer to the tombs in the middle ages. References